Hell Hath No Furry
by Demon's sinner
Summary: The saying goes Hell hath no furry like a lover scorned and everyone knows you never cheat on Mihael Keehl. Mello's out for payback tonight.


(For a little while my writings will be a bit different. I plan on doing a few one shots instead of continuing with my current writings. My mood right now would simply mess up their flow but I will continue them. Due to being kicked out by my mother I will be taking a break from the multichapter fics. Forgive me for not continuing them and thanks for being such wonderful readers. The next few stories may be darker and unlike the stuff I normally do.)

Hell Hath No Fury

Mello wasn't a fool. He saw the signs long before this night but he had hoped the gamer would have ended it. No such luck though and now the blond stood in the mirror putting on his mascara. The black liner brought out the blue in his eyes and he could help but think about what Matt was doing with the unlucky whore he was with. He had seen her a few days ago when he had followed Matt. She was blond and wore tight skirts and heeled boots. The girl was a lightweight when it came to drinks unlike Mello.

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know…

He then moved from the bathroom to the closet to pick out something to wear. He had to make sure it was just right in order to let his redhead know what he was leaving behind. His long fingers took hold of the skintight leather pants. The leather had white crosses sewn onto the knees and laced up corset style in the front. They hugged his hips and showed off his ass, which he knew for a fact Matt liked. Next came the top. He had to pick out something that showed off his moon pale skin and would make any straight man beg to fuck him. There! He pulled out the small leather vest and a dark smirk slid over his lips. This would be prefect for his plans tonight. He zipped it up then pulled on his black gloves before gazing at himself in the mirror. Oh yes this was what he would wear.

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Picking up his helmet and walking to the door the blond boy smirked as he walked to his motorcycle. "You'll regret cheating on me Matty." He revved the engine and took off for the bar the redhead was at. The drive only gave him a chance to remember the sight of his lover pressed against the woman. It only fueled Mello's rage as he parked beside the red camero and dismounted. A cruel smile curled up on his lips as he pulled out his house key and dug it into the side dragging it along from back to front. He did this a few more times till both sides looked as though a cat had tore at the paint.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke…  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...

It wasn't hard to pop the lock of the car with his knife. He leaned in and using the same knife stabbed at the expensive leather. His sapphire eyes burning in rage as a sadistic smirk curled over his full pink lips. After the front and passenger seats were taken care of he moved to the back and carved his name into it. He wanted Matt to know who had destroyed his baby. A dark chuckle left him as he finished with his name and he climbed out slamming the door.

He grabbed his helmet and smashed in both side windows before going to stand in front of the vehicle. He pulled out his gun and processed to shoot the windshield until it shattered. Next came the headlights and then the hood until he was out of bullets. He moved to the tires and slashed them with his knife before walking into the bar.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

As soon as Mello entered all eyes were on him. He was a hot piece of ass and he knew every man and woman in the place wanted him. His fiery eyes focused on the redhead kissing the blond tramp in his arms. When he got close and Matt felt eyes on him he looked up and lock gazes with his lover. Matt pushed the girl away looking panicked as he tried to think of an excuse. Mello gave him no time as he pressed up against him kissing him roughly. The kiss was hot and he could feel his ex-lover get hard just from it. When he pulled away Mello placed the key to their apartment in his hand and smirked darkly. "Hell hath no furry Matty like a lover scorned," he purred turning and walking out. No one cheats on Mello and walks away. Matt took something precise to the blond and Mello destroyed something precise to him… but they were far from even.

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...


End file.
